


In My Blood

by npcswhore



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Friendship, Justin is annoying but loveable, Loss of Identity, Loss of Trust, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Murder, Mythology - Freeform, Sorcerers, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, Zhengting has trust issues, i’m sorry if this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npcswhore/pseuds/npcswhore
Summary: Zhu Zhengting, the next in line to become the ruler of Anhui, the only population left in China made entirely of humans. He lost nearly everything he ever knew and loved, and was left to care for his younger brother, Minghao and love him with all his heart. He only has one goal, which is to protect his brother and to make sure the vampires that took away everything that matter will never see the nighttime again.But what will Zhengting do, if his entire plan is compromised by the very beings that he hates so much and his entire self-assurance begins to waver?





	1. Reminiscent

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first ever time actually going through with writing a full on story that i think im gonna commit to for a long time, and i got the courage to actually create this. i apologize beforehand for my bad english, my first language isnt english and i got help from my friend who i appreciate so so much! please go read her stories, shes an amazing writer and i really appreciate her and all her hard word for me and others @slytherinspacecat on ao3 and tumblr <3  
> i hope you enjoy!

January 5th, 23:45 PM

Zhu Zhengting was standing late at night, his face shown by the moonlight shining brightly on it, while the rest of his body remained hidden in the darkness from the rest of the world.  
He stood alone looking over the headstone planted into the wet ground, his heart feeling heavy, like a weight inside of his chest. He couldn’t remember how long he had been standing outside, how long it had been since he left his warm bedroom, which was only about fifteen minutes away, but it had apparently been long enough to allow his thin layers of clothes to be completely soaked through by the rain falling from the sky, with thunder occasionally sounding through not too far away. He was freezing, to the extent where he was shivering and his teeth were chattering loudly.

Zhengting didn’t come out here often, only if he needed time to think to himself, but lately he was so busy to the point where he could rarely come out here and gather his own dark thoughts. Yet he always felt so guilty every day he couldn’t come out and see his beloved mom, even if it left a feeling of sickness and despair in his stomach. Some days, he would even sit out in the freezing cold of the winter nights and release his troubles out until early in the morning, his body sore from sitting on the hard ground and eyes bloodshot red from crying and being up without a wink of sleep.  
He was stressed, to say the least. There had been nothing but controversy and arguments happening within his own kingdom of Anhui about the uprising caused by the never ending conflict involving humans and vampires. To say the least, Zhengting hated vampires with his entire being, the word bringing him chills within seconds. 

He would have never been standing here, over his dead father’s grave if it weren’t for vampires taking his dad’s life years after born, leaving his mother traumatized and Zhengting fatherless. It left him damaged and confused, a hole in his heart in the place where his own father’s love should be. But as the years passed, his own memory began to waver, every vision and recollection of his father disappearing from under his fingers. It had only began to upset him by the time his baby brother, Minghao, had become old enough to realize what had happened to their beloved father. To say the least, Minghao had been angry. 

Minghao had placed all the blame on Zhengting, asking,  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” He had asked with tears in his eyes as he backed away. Zhengting had been frozen in place, his conscience coming into play as his hands had began to shake with fear. Minghao was all he had left, how was he going to handle it if his only true family left hated him for keeping such a secret hidden from him?  
“Oh God, you know I couldn’t. You were too young to understand—“

“You know that’s not true, you’re just a liar. You’re too scared to trust me with this!”  
The 9 year old had begun raising his voice, the tears full on streaming down his face as he had hugged his own chest. Even as the older brother, the one who was always supposed to be strong no matter what happened, felt like the world was falling apart around him as he witnessed his own brother realize the hidden truths of their family.  
After what had felt like hours of silence with Minghao’s sobs sounding quietly in the background, Zhengting had finally gained the solitude in his heart to run forward and sink down to the ground with his baby brother, his arms wrapping around his small shoulders and shaking body.

“I’m so sorry . . I know I let you down. But I can’t lose you, okay? You’re all I have and I love you. Please don’t forget that.” He pleaded, his grip on Minghao feeling almost deathly, like he’d slip away if he didn’t hold on tight enough.  
It was silent for a few moments, and Zhengting thought he had lost him.  
But, he soon felt him squeezing him back, and a whisper in his ear,

“I love you too.”

Of course, the two had long since overcome that, Zhengting feeling proud as he watched what his little brother had become. He had grown up healthily alongside Zhengting, as he learnt everything he knew from his old brother. They had been taken in by the royal family of Anhui ruling, and although they were an older couple, it was the closest thing to family that Zhengting could remember. As the King and Queen had been unable to conceive children at any point in their lives, the news that they had two boys living under their roof spread quickly, (along with all the horrible rumors about them and their adoptive family), throughout all of the kingdoms. All Zhengting knew how to do was to ignore the rumors that got spread left and right, and prevent Minghao from hearing anything that would damage him. He couldn’t risk almost losing his brother’s trust all over again.

Zhengting had been greeted with the news of him being crowned prince of the entire Anhui kingdom when he was 20. Of course he knew, and couldn’t help but feel like it was foolish to be told the news. He had known since he learned of his parents status that when the time came, he was going to be ruling and influencing the entire fate of his hometown before he was 30. His adoptive father had done everything he could, too, to make sure he was prepared. 

He had matured not only in his nature, but in how he treated others. He realized feelings would only come in the way of his final task in the end ; to rule his future kingdom with dignity and to get rid of his worst enemies of all time . . Vampires, who got rid of those he loved and wanted nothing but to kill him and his people.

“‘Ting?”  
Zhengting was snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar voice coming up from behind him, and he turned around slowly, suddenly once again realizing how cold and wet he was. How long had he been out of the castle, again?

“I was looking for you in your room, but you weren’t there. I figured you’d be out here again.” He stated, the 16 year old grabbing his older brother’s arm.  
“Sorry. I had a lot on my mind tonight. Why were you looking for—“  
“Oh my God, you’re freezing! I don’t see why you come out here when it’s storming outside you dumbass.”  
Minghao insulted the older, leaving a light punch on his arm in a sweet and playful way, clearly ignoring his question when he cut him off.  
“Don’t call me a dumbass!”  
He whined, crossing his arms and rubbing them together to try and create some type of warmth for himself within his soaking wet clothes.  
“Well I’m sorry, but only dumb people like you would stay outside in a thunderstorm where ANYTHING could happen. Right?”  
“.. Right.”  
He admitted defeat with a chuckle, stepping away from the gray headstone with a sigh.  
Zhengting managed to catch a glimpse of Minghao staring down the name printed on the grave, “Huang Changying”.  
A frown crossed his face, but he soon replaced it with a weak, but sincere smile.  
“Come on, ‘Ting. Let’s go inside before you catch a cold, okay?”  
He suggested, no, demanded, practically pulling on Zhengting’s arm as he pulled him through the wet ground. Zhengting didn’t bother arguing, but a feeling of remaining melancholy washed over him as lightning flashed behind him, not too far away from his father’s grave. 

Even though he was happy and healthy now, secure with his friendship with his brother and his adoptive family, he still knew deep inside him that something would never be right. Nothing would ever be right as long as he knew he had no true father to look up to, nor did he feel safe or secure knowing that any day now, the vampires of his nightmares and his reality could strike, and ruin his entire being.

But specifically, he had one name in mind. He had never seen the face of this hellish ruler, and he didn’t need to see him to know what he wanted to do..

He wanted the vampire known by the name of Bi Wenjun dead, and he would do anything to make sure he would achieve his goal.


	2. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened before Zhengting’s life was changed, and he was the only one left to take care of himself and his little brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! first i want to apologize for this chapter coming late, i had a rough weekend and writers block for a while. i also am sorry this chapter is short, i intended for it to be longer but my draft got deleted about 3 hours ago before i could edit and publish on here. thank you for reading this and i promise next update will be longer and more thorough!

_Zhengting clung tightly onto the small one year old in his arms as his tiny legs ran him and the smaller body through the hallway of the highest floor in the castle, his breath running out as he nearly crashed into a table._

_It was dark inside, but on the outside from the chaos happening inside, there was a swarm of vampires chasing human citizens, and Zhengting could swear he had seen blood on the stairs as he had been running for his own and his little brother’s lives. The vampires had been threatening Anhui for months now, and he even had the nerve to question whether or not they were in danger._

_Although he was only six at the time, Zhengting had witnessed more than anybody the stress of his mother’s role being a then single mother of two young children who grew up surrounded by royalty and the memory of their fathers death. He only knew it would get worse as the kingdom began receiving more and more threats, but he never understood why vampires had to be so mean. Why couldn’t they all be friends like everybody else, and why did they always hate each other so much?_

_Then, suddenly the one year old Minghao began sobbing, his eyes began to glisten with tears and his sobs echoed through the hollow rooms, which caused Zhengting to panic. He quickly rocked the small child in his arms, bouncing him up and down gently in a desperate attempt to calm him down, and assure that nobody would be attracted to their room._

_“Shh, shh, it’s okay!” Zhengting hushed the child in a low voice, a panicked look crossing his face._

_The child’s cries only seemed to grow louder, and through the shrilling sound of Minghao’s screaming, Zhengting could hear loud, clacking footsteps coming up the stairs and his mind fell blank for half a second, before he began panicking over again._

_He grabbed Minghao tightly and ran to the furthest corner of the room, his face turning as white as a ghost as the footsteps came to a stop right in front of the room he had been hiding in._

_Zhengting’s fingers clenched tightly around Minghao and his body tensed up, preparing himself mentally as he expected the worse to come, maybe a vampire with their fangs ready to bite at any moment and attack._

_But rather, he heard a soft voice of familiarity to him, calling out his name with urgency, sounding almost close to tears_

_“Zhengting? Minghao? Please, are you in there?” Their mother cried out, which caused Zhengting’s thumping heart to almost stop in an instant._

_“Mom?” He mewled, Minghao’s cries seizing at the same moment._

_“Mommy!” He repeated again, his legs picking him up as fast as he could, carrying himself and his brother over to the door and quickly unlocking the door._

_Her face seemed to light up with relief as she saw her two sons unscathed and unbothered from the Hell occurring around them._

_“I was so worried I wouldn’t be able to find you..”_

_A slow realization came to Zhengting as he looked up to the taller woman, her face and neck all covered in crimson blood, her face getting whiter by the minute as she shook violently, sinking down to Zhengting’s height._

_“Mommy, your face.. It’s bleeding.” He whispered, his expression in awe as he saw his mother in a light he never imagined._

“ _Zheng Zheng.. Please calm down.” She pleaded as she took Minghao from his trembling arms as tears began falling almost immediately, terrified of what might happen to his only parent left._

_“It’s not my blood, honey, okay? But we need to be careful, I need you to listen to me. If I don’t—“ She was interrupted by a banging on the door behind them, followed by a hissing sound that could only be from none other than . ._

 

_The vampires._

_His mother cursed, quickly returning the baby back to Zhengting._

_“We don’t have much time. I need you to take Minghao and get out of here. Go to the basement outside under the shed. You know the nice man who helps you with your school work? He’ll be there and he’ll help you. Promise me, Zheng, to keep your brother safe!”_

_His mother pleaded, eyes filled with tears once more, growing even more anxious by the minute as the door behind them began getting pounded on harder and harder by the vampires behind them._

_“But— But I can’t leave without you—“ Zhengting explained, feeling a sense of dread in his stomach, nausea running through his bones._

 

_“Please, if you don’t see me again.. When you and Minghao get older, tell him I love him. I love you too. You’re both too young to understand. I’m so sorry I can’t leave with you. There’s a little trapdoor over by the fireplace!” She pointed over to the fireplace, and indeed, there was a door implanted into the floor, which was almost invisible without a second look._

_“I.. I love you too. I’m gonna see you again, right mommy?” Zhengting asked for reassurance, looking at his mom with innocence and heartbreak in his eyes._

 

_“Of course you will! Now please, go! I love you so much.. Never forget me, okay! Protect your brother and stay safe! Don’t let anyone take anything from you again.” As she finished her sentence, she kissed Zhengting’s cheek and embraced her two sons one last time before shoving a small object into Zhengting’s pocket._

 

_“GO!” She shouted, and Zhengting took off towards the trap door just as the vampires broke down the wooden door, the door shattering into tiny shards and Zhengting caught a glimpse of two vampires in the corner of his eye._

 

_He stopped directly in his tracks, watching in shock._

 

_One of the two vampires sunk his teeth into his mother’s shoulder blade and her shrilling shriek echoed in the room and Zhengting remembered what she advised him of as he ran down into the trapdoor with a sudden urge to vomit, or maybe even pass out._

 

_His legs didn’t stop running as fast as he could for minutes, running past all the chaos in his kingdom while latching as tightly as he could onto his little brother._

 

_He only had one purpose then, and it was to live for Minghao._

 

_For his mother._

 

“Dude, what the hell were you doing out in the rain again? The guards already caught you once last month going out when you weren’t supposed to. You know Mom doesn’t like you going out there, either.” Minghao warned his brother, his necklace clacking against his chest as it hit him.

His mother’s necklace.

”I just couldn’t sleep. I’ve felt on edge for the past few weeks and I’ve been under stress. I don’t want what happened when you were younger to happen again with the vampires .. I—“ He hesitated for a moment,

”Minghao, I can’t lose anybody else in my life. Especially not you.” He admitted, tilting his head towards the ground as he stopped in his tracks towards the downstairs bathroom to grab something warm and dry to throw on over his wet clothes.

”’Ting, that’s what I’ve been telling you. You need to start working with Xukun to negotiate with others to figure out what the vampires are planning.” He argued back, grabbing the elder’s hand to drag him into the bathroom as he then handed him a warm bathrobe. 

“You’re not going to lose me, either. You think we went through our lives living without mom or dad being here for nothing? You can’t get rid of me that easily.” The younger teased, a teasing smile spreading across his face as Zhengting pulled off his soaked clothes, and he laughed with a small breath of relief.

”You’re not that bad sometimes, Justin.” Zhengting flashed a small smile back, patting him on the back. “I love you. I’m glad you were born sometimes.”

He admits, which resulted in Minghao almost jumping with joy.

”You’re getting soft, ‘Ting gē!” He teased. “How are we gonna let a whole ass softie be our prince?”

”Nevermind. I take it back.”

Zhengting and Minghao both climbed back up the stairs, a sudden feeling of drowsiness falling over them from the past few minutes. 

Minghao had only ever slept with Zhengting every so often when he had nightmares as a kid and hardly as a teen, but something felt right as he climbed on the other side of his older brother’s bed, snuggling into his soft covers after sliding off his shoes.

”Goodnight, ‘Ting.” Minghao mumbled, feeling a pair of arms wrap around him before Zhengting rolled over beside him, turning out the lamp that he had left on before he went outside.

”Goodnight, Justin. Sleep tight.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed this chapter, leave me feedback in the comments or leave a kudos!  
> come check me out on social media :  
> tumblr : exoscbxexo  
> twitter : linzhengjuns

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this chapter was good for now, should i continue writing this? i think ill come out with a new chapter next week. thank you sm for reading !  
> come chat with me on my social medias  
> tumblr : exocbxexo  
> twitter : linzhengjuns


End file.
